The Simple Things I Love About You
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: The simple things in life, the simple things that make you love someone, are the most important things when looking back on your time here on Earth. They're a tresure, and should be held onto. Till death do you part. SangoXMiroku


Hello FanFiction people! I wrote this because I think that people tend to over look the simplest things in thier lives. I think Sango and Miroku are and appropriate couple to demonstrate this with, because back then, they had nothing to distract them from their lives. From each other. I think that just being together back then, by smiling at each other, and by just talking together, people fell so easily in love. And they were completely devoted to one another, because these simple things made them so happy.

Please read and review!

**The Simple Things I Love About You**

After defeating Naraku, everyone was at a loss. Especially InuYasha. Kagome had been trapped in a dark abyss for three days, fighting internally with the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha had gone in to save her, and when they returned, she went home immediately. InuYasha had followed. But soon after, he re-appeared without Kagome. Apparently, she was stuck in her own time, forever.

Miroku and Sango had waited with him for a while, but after about a month, it was hopeless. They had given up on Kagome's return.

InuYasha constantly went to the well, hoping the worlds would re-connect. That evening, he had obviously fallen asleep at the well, leaving Sango and Miroku alone. The two sat by each other, Sango gazing into the fire before her. She felt lonely without her best friend; though she knew the group would most likely split up after Naraku anyway. She figured her and Miroku would go to fulfill his promise, and she would bear his children. InuYasha and Kagome would no doubt spend the rest of their days together, along with Shippo as their adopted son, or something like that.

Miroku stared at her, drinking in her beauty. The flames danced across her face, illuminating her features. Her eyes sparkled in the light, her lips looking red from the darkness of the night. Sango turned to face him, a light blush painted on her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at him, curious at his gaze.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku looked back at the fire, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Nothing….Just…thinking…"

Sango continued to stare at him, her large brown eyes questioning. "Thinking about what?"

Miroku looked down at his right palm, fully exposed to the air around it. He grabbed her hand, placing her fingertips lightly upon his skin. She blushed, and grabbed his hand fully, inter-locking their fingers together. Miroku smiled at their hands, then up at her.

"Remember what I said?"

Sango nodded, recalling his supposed proposal. He had asked her to bear his children after they had defeated Naraku, and he was free from his curse.

"I don't want that anymore."

Sango gasped. Tears came to her eyes, though she tried to stop them. What the hell was he talking about?!

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Miroku squeezed her hand tightly, smiling at her with that cheerful, boyish smile. That simple smile that warmed her heart and made her stomach flutter every time she saw it. The smile she loved.

"I want to get married. Then have you bear my children."

Sango shot her head up, looking at him with wide eyes. A single tear drizzled down her cheek, running the length of her neck. Her lips trembled, forming what he made out to be as a small, happy smile. He blushed slightly again, and stared into her eyes.

"What I'm meaning to say is, Sango, will you marry me?"

He placed his other hand over hers, locking her to him.

Sango only nodded in response, more tears escaping from her eyes. She looked to her left, then back up at Miroku. Now, a full fledged smile was on both their faces. Sango decided to do something a little brave, a little daring. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. His heart beat fast behind his ribs, echoing in his torso. Her smile widened. She couldn't have been happier.

A month or so later, the two finally decided to leave InuYasha. It was time to break free, and live their own lives. Miroku had not mentioned marriage again, until Sango brought it up. The two were walking through a village, re-stocking on supplies for their travels.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango muttered quietly, walking next to him. She held her hands together at her thighs, looking down at her feet. Miroku looked down at her, a smile on his face. He loved these walks with her, in public. The fact that she'd simply stay by him, be with him, made him the happiest man in the world.

"Yes, Sango?"

Sango looked up at him, using that cute face she once used with him, back when she had held that umbrella for him in the rain. That face…that simple face held a certain power over him, mostly from the nostalgia it held when it came to their relationship.

"W-when…when are we going to g-get m-married?" she stuttered, her face becoming deep red. Miroku blushed a little again, looking to the right. "W-whenever you want."

Sango smiled a little, her hand held to her chest. She was trying to calm her beating heart.

"I thought you had forgotten."

Miroku dropped his staff, grabbing her hands. She stared down at their hands, then up at him. She loved it when he did this. It was such a simple gesture but…

"I would never forget. I've been imagining it every night, and everyday! It's in my dreams, Sango! Every waking moment, all I think about is you, and my life with you. My future with you, and my babies with you. I could never forget, Sango. Because forgetting something like our wedding, would be like forgetting you." He kissed her knuckles, staring at her over his hand. "And that's just not possible."

Sango smiled and giggled slightly. Miroku smiled back at her, chuckling a little. Her laugh…her happiness. Something people simply did every day, but it was so important to him. It meant she was finally letting go of her tragic past, looking forward to her new future, with him. Together.

"Common," he said, pulling her hand lightly. "Let's get going."

They made their way back to camp, through the forest. Miroku began to build a fire as Sango prepared herself for bed. It felt weird not having people around, being alone with her. Shippo had gone off to train to be a better fox demon, and Kirara had gone with Kohaku to protect people and help him become a better demon slayer. Now it was just him and Sango, just how he liked it.

"Goodnight Houshi-sama," Sango stated softly, lying down on the ground. Miroku watched her sleep, her body rising and falling with the small inhale of her breath. He watched her lips move up and down ever so slightly, pursed just perfectly in the light. How badly he wanted to kiss those lips…. He just wanted to take her up into his arms, and kiss her so passionately, so deeply, that she would never ever leave him. He had to do it soon. Just to kiss the girl he loved...

In the morning, Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked to her left, and gasped at what she saw. Miroku stood, fully clad in a wedding kimono, at her bedside. Sango stared at him, looking him up and down in shock. He smiled down at her, and pulled a package out from behind his back.

"I got you a present, my dear Sango."

Sango took it, untying the string that bound it together. Silky white fabric unfolded to reveal a beautiful Uhitake, a wedding kimono. For her. She touched her shaking lips with trembling fingertips, a smile spreading across her mouth. Her cheeks were graced with tears of joy, as the water plopped down onto the beautiful cloth in her lap.

She stood up, unfolding the kimono fully, inhaling its beauty.

"Houshi-sama…you did this, for me?"

Miroku's eyes displayed pure happiness, and love. "Try it on. Please. We're going to be late."

"Late?" Sango asked, peeking out from the side of the cloth.

"For our wedding, of course."

Sango dropped the Uchitake on the floor, running to him. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his torso for the second time. Miroku laughed at her forwardness, coiling his arms around her thin waist in response. He loved her embrace, simply the feel of her warm body pressed against his. Not in a sexual way, but he enjoyed the feeling. It made him feel alive, elated.

"Thank you…"

After the wedding, the pair finally settled down in a house. They picked a decent sized hut, big enough for Miroku's ideal family. Sango began her housewife duties, cleaning and cooking for her new husband. It was fun, experimenting with different foods and cleaning methods, all too impress the man who would come home to her. As for money, Miroku would go out, exorcize a demon, and return with either currency or food.

"Sango, I got some more rice!" Miroku called, lifting the flap of a door with his arm. He was greeted with Sango, and a full course meal. She stood with her hands clasped at her thighs, her smile welcoming and warm. Her eyes were closed, and she opened them slowly upon his arrival.

"Welcome home, Houshi-sama."

Miroku felt his heart skip a beat. He dropped his bundle of rice, letting it scatter upon the floor. Sango looked at it quizzically, and then up at him. Was he ok? Miroku just smiled at her, and opened his arms, wide. Sango smiled back, and ran to him, letting him embrace her for the third time. She clutched onto his robes, burying her face in his chest. There was his heartbeat again…

Miroku remembered her words, _"Welcome home, Houshi-sama". _Such a traditional, simple statement. Every wife of every man, always, greeted them with that line, didn't they? Why was it so meaningful to him? Because he had never had a home…

Miroku tightened his grip on her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"H-Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, feeling the blush return to her cheeks. A hand wandered to her behind…. Sango blushed furiously as she tried to squirm from his grasp. "Houshi-sama! Cut it out!"

Miroku chuckled at her efforts. He pulled her away from him, and stared into her eyes.

"Sango…" He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a small, chaste kiss. Sango blushed as she crossed her eyes, trying to see the encounter. It felt like fire was shooting through her nervous system, erupting in every pore of her body. Wasn't this what every couple did? It was just a simple fact of marriage, right? Then why was it so…strange?

She pulled away, staring into his deep, ocean like eyes. Her blush coated her cheeks, her lips red from kissing. Miroku blushed at her face. She was so damn cute….He placed his hands on her waist, squeezing her slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She slid one hand up the back of his head, the other onto his cheek. He moved his right hand up to hold her back, supporting her.

They stared into each other's eyes, for only a moment. Miroku crashed his lips into hers, as he began to kiss her furiously. Sango ripped the holder from his hair as she participated, letting his hair fall over his shoulders. He did the same with hers, running his fingers through her hair.

"I think it's time, you bore my children, Sango," Miroku stated, breathless. He brought her down to the floor, his arms on either side of her. Sango gazed up at him, deep into his eyes. Blue was such a simple color…but it meant so much….She blinked as she placed her arms around his neck for a second time. She pulled him down to her, not tearing her eyes from his. As his mouth neared hers again, she finally closed her eyes, imprinting this moment deep within her memory.

She gave him no answer, for none was required. For in the midst of passion, there are no words. Only feelings, and only emotion. Only love.

Months later, Sango finally began to show signs of definite pregnancy. Miroku felt his eyes fill with tears at the sight of that mound. That simple little bump upon her stomach was going to mean more than life itself to him, in only a few months. They say a woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant, and that the man becomes the father when he sees his baby for the first time. But didn't seeing your baby in the womb mean something more? He had put that life in her. He had created something, with the woman he loved. That made him a father, at least in his standards.

Miroku placed his hands on her belly, feeling the cavern where his baby grew. He smiled at her, a tear running down his cheek.

"Sango…"

"I know," she cried, a giant smile spreading on her lips. She placed her hand over his, staring down at her stomach. "I know."

Soon, Sango had given birth to two beautiful baby girls. She sat, holding the twins in her arms, staring down at them. Sweat coated her entire body, and she was breathing heavily from the exhaustion and the pain. As tears ran down her cheeks, one would think she was in pain. But she was smiling. She glowed with the light of motherhood. Miroku stared at her, joy erupting in his body. It was such a common and simple thing, for a man to see his wife with his children, but it was the best moment of his life.

They went kimono shopping with the girls, buying them things, making them happy. One day, when they got home from the village, Miroku took them into a nearby field, to play with them. Sango followed, watching from the side. She rested her head on her hand, gazing at the three before her.

Miroku tossed one up into the air, catching the giggling toddler on her way back down .The other one tugged on the hem of his kimono, begging to be held as well. Miroku chuckled and pretended to be pulled down by her, causing her to burst into a fit of joyous laughter.

Sango felt her heart jump in her chest. She saw people doing this all the time in the village, simply playing with their children. But it meant…so much more to see it now. Now that it was her. And her family. Kohaku had finally moved on, forgetting the horrid sin he had committed that fateful night. Sango had forgiven him long ago, though the night still haunted her dreams. Her family had been killed, destroyed. But it didn't matter any longer. She had made a new life and a new family with him. With Miroku.

The next time the had sex, she finally called him by his real name. The simplest thing of all, just calling him by his name. But he had been waiting, so long, for her to do so. When she said it, he felt nothing but pure and true love between them. It was interesting to see how much emotion a name could hold. And when that name is uttered by the person you love, it's one of the most beautiful feelings to experience.

Again, Sango had been blessed with a child, this time, a boy. They went through the same process they had gone through with the first pregnancy and birth, feeling a little more experienced this time. But that didn't change the feeling of holding their baby in their arms. The way it would simply smile up at them, made them so, so happy. What was beter than the smile of your baby, warm in your arms? With each passing day, it seemed that their feelings of love and joy only seemed to grow more. Every event, every kiss, every child only brought more bliss to them.

Many years, and many children later, their first grandchild was born. As they held each other's hands, they waited as their children all broke the news of marriage, and sometimes children, to them. They were graced with joy with every dose of happiness, Sango crying out for love for her children. It was such a beautiful thing, to see your kids grow up. They became young men and women, each going off into the world. They too would find the love and cheerfulness she acquired with Miroku, and would hopefully lead wonderful and prosperous lives as well.

One day, however, she was bestowed with tragic news.

Miroku had caught an extremely deadly illness, and would be bedridden for weeks, until his death. Sango had cried and cried on that day. She was unable to face him for many days. Soon, the days turned to weeks. She avoided him, crushing him. He only wanted to spend his final moments with her, but she constantly found other things to occupy herself with. Why was this happening? He had narrowly escaped death in the final battle with Naraku! He didn't deserve this! Neither of them did…

One night, he called her to him.

"Sango…"

Sango walked over to him, and lay next to him. She honestly didn't care if she contracted his illness. Nothing mattered anymore. Her children were all raised properly, and could fend for themselves. She didn't care. Not if she wasn't with him. Without Miroku…she was just…nothing.

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face to his torso once more.

"Yes, Miroku?"

Miroku coughed and looked down at her. He smiled that warm, boyish smile he always managed to give. Sango stared up at him, her eyes filling with tears. Her lip trembled as she attempted to smile back.

"I want you to know…that I love you."

Sango felt her tears flow, like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"I-I know that."

"And I want you to know…the simple things I love _about_ you."

Sango clutched his kimono tightly, sobbing into it as she listened.

"I love your eyes, your hair, and your face. I love you smile, and your laugh. I love taking walks with you, spending time with you. I love seeing you happy, making you happy. I love your lips, and I love to kiss you. I love it when you hold me, hug me, embrace me. I love it when you stand by me, and assure a life with me. I love coming home everyday, to your smiling face and open arms. I love making love to you. I love seeing that little bump on your stomach, that little bump that has brought us so much joy. I love seeing you have tears of joy upon your face, at the sight of our babies. I love it when you call me by my name."

He stared at her, his eyes portraying deep emotions, sadness, and love.

"I simply love you Sango."

Sango sobbed. "T-the simple things I l-love about you….I love your s-smile, that heart warming, wonderful smile. I love it w-when you take my hands in your's, and speak to me deeply, with m-meaning. I l-love it when you touch me, when you kiss me. I love your gorgeous blue e-eyes, and how you stare at me. I loved giving birth to your babies. I love seeing you p-play with them. I loved making a family with you Miroku…"

But Miroku didn't answer.

She tightened her grip around him, pressing him firmly to her. Her tear drops splashed onto his kimono, soaking it through. She listened for his heart beat, shoving her ear to his chest.

But there was nothing.

She sobbed, her voice echoing through the silent hut.

"I simply love you Miroku. I simply love you…"


End file.
